


Caregiver

by bonzai_bunny



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve, Bottom Steve Rogers, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor couldn’t help but watch his lover’s perfect behind, outlined by nothing but his underwear. He was glad that Steve had gotten that comfortable in his presence, especially now as he wanted to do nothing but grab that round bottom and see if it garnered a similar reaction as before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caregiver

**Author's Note:**

> Avenger kink de-anon. It was for my own request so, you know. This is pretty plotless.

It happened when they were sparring. Steve had distracted Thor in a completely unfair manner and managed to kick out Thor’s feet from under him but before Thor fell, he grabbed Steve’s shirt, bringing Steve down also. They laughed good-naturedly as they toppled over one another, sweaty and panting and Thor decided to get even. He lunged and pinned Steve down against the mat when the other wasn’t expecting it and despite being superhuman, Steve’s strength was no match for Thor’s.

“That was a cruel trick you played,” Thor grinned, speaking lowly into the other’s ear. His whole body was pressed against Steve’s back and he felt Steve shiver underneath him.

“I believe that warrants some punishment,” he said as he pulled Steve’s arms behind him. He had heard about a form of Midgardian punishment used against children and sometimes playfully against adults. He thought Steve would appreciate the jest and got off of Steve’s back before giving a round smack to the other’s pert behind. 

Thor didn’t think he had hit terribly hard, but Steve had gasped and stilled underneath him. But the other did not complain of pain, so he hit three more times, loving the sound of each smack against his cheeks before Steve grunted,

“ _Thor._  Please—stop.”

Thor stopped immediately and let go of Steve’s wrists, concerned for a moment that he had seriously hurt the other. But Steve looked up and his face was bright red and he looked away, embarrassed. Thor was about to say something, but Steve scrambled up and away from him and it was pretty impossible to miss the giant tent in his sweatpants.  
  
\- -o0o- - 

Confused, later that day, Thor went to ask Tony about what had happened. He figured if it was a sexual thing, then Tony must know of it. He found the man in his lab, drinking coffee and working on one of those floating screens. Tony nodded at him when he entered,

“Hey big guy.”

Thor loomed over Tony’s shoulder for a moment, before deciding to just ask, “Is it common for Midgardians to enjoy the punishment of spanking?”

Tony choked on his coffee and Thor patted his back to help him. Once Tony had recovered he grinned slyly,

“I wouldn’t say it’s common, but it definitely happens. You got a spanking fetish, Thor?”

“Nay, not I.” 

Tony’s grin widened, “Damn, I didn’t expect that of Captain Purity.”

Thor’s brow furrowed. “You are aware that he and I engage in sexual relations, yes?”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.”

“Is it common for this practice to be considered shameful?”

Tony frowned, “Who told you that?”

“No one. It’s just that Steve seemed...embarrassed about his enjoyment.”

“It’s probably just him and being from the forties. Sexually repressed time, you know.”

Thor nodded, although he didn’t know, and vowed to find a solution to this.   
  
\- -o0o- -

The idea came to him when he was watching Steve undress for bed. He knew the other wasn’t flaunting, but he couldn’t help but watch his lover’s perfect behind, outlined by nothing but his underwear. He was glad that Steve had gotten that comfortable in his presence, especially now as he wanted to do nothing but grab that round bottom and see if it garnered a similar reaction as before. 

He beckoned Steve close and kissed him, hard and unyielding. He had always loved the softness of his lover’s lips and licked at them, pushing his tongue between them and Steve seemed to realize that this wasn’t a simple bedtime kiss and hastened to pull up Thor’s shirt. 

Thor’s large hands wandered down Steve’s back until they were splayed directly across Steve’s full ass. He squeezed hard and Steve bucked his hips against Thor’s a little, seemingly having forgotten that he was trying to get Thor shirtless.

The god could feel Steve getting hard against his thigh. Thor squeezed again, harder, and ran his large fingers down between Steve’s cheeks before pushing them apart as much as he could through the material and Steve moaned into the kiss, more wanton than Thor had ever heard him. There was definitely was no doubt in Thor’s mind that Steve enjoyed this type of play and he gave the other a short slap to his bottom.

“Thor,” Steve gasped, and Thor marveled at how hard the other was when he broke the kiss. Steve certainly hadn’t gotten that excited with just kissing before. He gave Steve’s ass another gleeful, hard squeeze. 

“Don’t,” Steve panted against his mouth, already looking properly debauched with flushed cheeks and wide pupils. It was a pity it seemed to bother him so much and Thor let his arms drop to his sides.  
  
“Does your pleasure bring you shame?”

Steve looked away, which was enough of an answer and admitted, “Yes...I...no? Not really. It’s just. I can’t keep control like that and it’s embarrassing.”

“If I may say you don’t need to keep control and you shouldn’t find embarrassment in something that brings you pleasure. You especially shouldn’t find embarrassment in it because of me! I enjoy giving you such pleasure and I would gladly do so if you would let me.”

Steve seemed surprised. “Really? I—you don’t find it weird?”

“Not at all! I truly mean that I enjoy it if you desire it.”

Steve nodded, seemed to let this information sink in. “Alright. I guess it’s okay if you touch me there. Just. Not right now. I think I ruined the mood.” 

Thor looked down at Steve’s now only half-hard cock. 

“May I bring you to release anyway?”

Steve chewed the inside of his mouth, thinking, before nodding. He shivered when Thor cupped him through his underwear and when Thor enveloped him into another kiss, Thor began to think of the best way to accomplish his new goal.   
  
\- -o0o- -

The day came soon. There had been a battle that SHEILD had half gotten involved in. Nick Fury was trying to pull something and after the debriefing, Steve was clearly tense and angry. His fingers had tapped at his knees impatiently—a sign to Thor that the post-adrenaline rush from battle hadn’t worn off for him yet and knew his lover would normally head down to the gym and destroy Stark’s latest punching bags. But Thor had a better idea for adrenaline and stress relief and called Steve up to his room. 

Steve looked high strung and exhausted. Now that he was no longer being Captain, it was all too easy to see the bags under his eyes and the sway to his stance. It had been a tough week overall and this latest escapade didn’t help matters much. Thor wanted to take care of him.

He led Steve into his bathroom where he already had a bath set up. Steve took one look at it and Thor and his shoulders relaxed a little, if anything in an exasperated way. 

“Thor...this is too much.”

“Nonsense! You work too hard and you do so much for our team. If anything, you are owed this.”

Steve didn’t protest further and allowed Thor to help pull him out of his suit. Thor also disrobed and he got into the tub, glad that it was very spacious or else he and Steve might not have fit in it together. He believed it was more like something called “a Jacuzzi.”

Anyway, he got Steve to settle against his chest and grabbed a washcloth to begin to wash the other. He allayed Steve’s quiet protests, (“Thor, I can wash myself”) with a kiss to the back of the other’s head and by saying,

“Allow me to take care of you.”

Steve relented and let his head fall against Thor’s shoulder with a sigh as Thor washed down his chest and his abs. He made a quiet noise when Thor gently cleaned him through the water before washing the inside of his thighs. 

“Kneel up.”

Steve did and shivered when the washcloth made its way down his back. By now, Steve’s skin had a pink glow to it from the heat of the water and Thor could see how he reddened when the washcloth roamed over his pert behind before slipping between his cheeks. Steve’s hand shot out to the side of the tub to hold on when Thor didn’t relent. Thor’s large hand was on Steve’s hip, keeping him still, as he slowly cleaned up that intimate part of him.

Then Thor pressed his finger, covered in the cloth, against the other’s tiny hole and he could hear Steve’s breath pick up as he slowly pushed his finger inside. Steve’s hand was shaking against the edge of the tub and Thor hoped he didn’t break it because it was a fine tub indeed. 

Thor knew that this probably wasn’t comfortable and cleaned quickly before pulling out the rag as Steve squeaked (even though Thor couldn’t see the other’s face, his entire body was bright red and Thor knew he was flushing as well). Thor rinsed the washcloth out in the tub water, before resuming with the back of Steve’s thighs. He washed Steve’s hair with a little joy as Steve finally let the last mental barriers go and relaxed fully against Thor.

Thor didn’t bother with washing himself. He was impatient for what he had planned. 

They got out of the tub, Steve allowed Thor to towel him off and Thor led them both back into his bedroom. He kissed Steve on the lips briefly and said,

“Lie down, my love. I have something planned.”

Steve looked dubious, but he did as he was told, and laid down on the large bed, on his knees per Thor’s instructions with his arms crossed underneath him and his face against a pillow. He looked absolutely delectable on the bed, his ass up, ready and presented to Thor. Thor nearly grew hard just thinking about what he was going to do and how much his lover would enjoy it.

Steve jerked when Thor touched his bottom, and Thor rubbed his cheek to get the other used to the idea.

“Relax, this will feel marvelous.”

Steve nodded, his face muffled. Thor took his time, let his hands caress and roam all over Steve’s ass, enjoying its tautness and how smooth his skin was. He was briefly obsessed with the idea of owning every inch of it and he squeezed, enjoying how Steve visibly shivered underneath his touch. He let his hand fall in a satisfying smack that made Steve gasp and his cheeks jiggle before Steve murmured an embarrassed,

“Thor...” into the pillow. 

Thor grinned and conceded. He put his thumbs at the base of the crease, pushing the cheeks open and nudging his nose against the intimate spot. Steve smelled like soap and he squirmed but didn’t protest so Thor continued and was rewarded with a breathy moan when he licked a stripe up between Steve’s cheeks. He licked again, moving his tongue at a leisurely pace up and down Steve’s crack, putting special emphasis on his hole, which twitched every time his tongue ran over it. 

He loved how Steve’s squirmed underneath his touch. He loved the sound of his breath quickening in pace every time his tongue traced along the rim. He loved the taste, the mixture of soap and a heady flavor that was purely Steve. He squeezed the other’s cheeks again and Steve was moaning openly by the time he pushed his thumb against the edge of Steve’s hole to hold him open and flicked his tongue inside. 

“Oh,  _god_ , Thor!” 

Thor internally grinned at the response (quite frankly he was getting a little hard himself; Steve made wonderful noises), and pressed his tongue in deeper. He could feel Steve’s muscles relax and contract around him and the heat of him there. He gripped Steve’s hips to hold him still and pressed in as much as he could while swirling his tongue deep within. He drew it out and kept his pace slow to wind out every delicious sound that came from his lover and while Thor was not a sadist, he did enjoy how Steve squirmed so desperately.

Steve’s face was buried into his pillow as much as humanly possible, as though he could hide from his embarrassment and arousal. His mouth hung open, unable to stop those noises, high pitched whines and gasps, as they spilled out. His hole was already sensitive due to the cleaning and this was setting every nerve on fire. He was leaking and that was even more humiliating. His cock already hung heavy and hard between his legs and he felt himself twitch and spurt precum every time Thor’s tongue did that swirling thing. It wasn’t enough. Thor’s tongue was hot, but languid and Steve needed more.

Steve pushed down against Thor’s face, desperate. There was something unwinding in him, something that threatened to tear him apart at the seams and he knew he was close. Thor could sense how needy Steve had become and thrust his tongue in and out of him, alternating between that and long licks and Steve screwed his eyes shut. He didn’t think it was possible but the heat inside of him was overwhelming. He clutched at the sheets and with trembling thighs he came with a long, drawn out whine. 

He was gasping by the time Thor stopped and rubbed the swell of his bottom affectionately. 

“Did you enjoy that?” Thor asked and Steve gave a minute nod, embarrassed, once he felt like he was capable of thinking. 

“Would you like more?” 

Steve hesitantly nodded again and Thor grinned, before getting off the bed. Steve just pressed his face harder against the pillow, thankful for the warmth that was flooding him because of his orgasm, but embarrassed because he still felt so insatiable. He couldn’t believe that had felt that amazing and he wanted more inside of him.

Thor came back, his weight settled behind Steve on the bed again. Steve heard the click of a cap being opened and gasped when Thor pressed a cool, slick finger against his already wet and red hole. He slid the finger in with little resistance and he pushed it in to the knuckle, enjoying how Steve’s legs spread wider with a silent plea for more. He searched around, taking his time, reading the expression of Steve’s body with each push and stroke and when Steve groaned and his back arched, Thor knew he had found it. He grinned.

“Have you ever pleasured yourself this way before?”

Thor was just teasing; he hadn’t been expecting Steve to nod into his pillow with a strangled, “Y-yeah.” 

Thor felt the air get sucked out of him at the answer. His veins were filled with fire and want, but he reminded himself of the task at hand. He kissed one of Steve’s cheeks and pressed in another finger, slowly, allowing Steve to relax into it. The other was tight around his fingers but didn’t seem like he was taking them with any problem. He worked his fingers around, gradually trying to loosen the other. Thor wasn’t sure if Steve was more responsive to this or the licking, but he sounded wonderful either way.

He rubbed a third finger against the edge of Steve’s hole and Steve seemed accepting, so he pressed in another. Steve was pretty tight but he was reacting and loosening well to everything. Steve had once told Thor that he had only ever been with one man before him, and Thor was big, so the stretching helped. He wasn’t sure if they would get to that tonight, but Thor enjoyed pleasing his lover regardless. 

Once, Thor spread his fingers out as much as he could and licked around the rim between them causing Steve to buck against the air and groan. Steve was probably getting a little too desperate by the time Thor, just to see if the other would, held his fingers still and let the other fuck himself on them. It was a beautiful sight, but Thor knew desperation when he saw it, and wrapped a hand around Steve’s cock. It was a testament to how far gone Steve was that it only took two quick pumps to bring him over the edge again. 

Thor removed his fingers and wiped the excess lube on the bed sheet before crawling up to where Steve lay gasping on the bed. He kissed Steve on the lips, keeping his hands firmly on that tight behind, and asked,

“Was that enjoyable?”

Steve nodded and looked down at Thor’s completely hard cock. He licked his lips.

“You uh...didn’t finish?”

Thor nodded, “I was not sure how well you could hold up and I restrained myself.”

“You don’t need to,” Steve blushed, “I… I want it. Want you.” 

Thor did his best to ignore the sudden wave of arousal over him, but he nonetheless ran a finger down Steve’s crack and pressed it questioningly against his opening. 

“Can you handle another round?”

“God yes.” 

Thor grabbed the lube before he got ahead of himself and directed Steve to kneel over his lap so his back was facing Thor. Thor thought to himself that he could play with this ass all day long and pressed his fingers back inside the other, which Steve accepted readily with a groan. Who would have thought the other would become so wanton for this type of pleasure?

Steve was still a little tight but not nearly as tight as he had been. He supposed the other was loose enough now and once Thor removed his fingers, he held Steve’s hips and angled them back so Thor’s cock rubbed in-between Steve’s cheeks. It was a beautiful sight but Steve squirmed impatiently so eventually Thor conceded, lubed up his dick, and aligned himself with Steve’s hole. He held the other open and slowly pushed in relishing in that silken, tight heat.

Steve bucked down against him, but Thor held him steady to prevent any unwanted injuries and deliberately pushed Steve down onto his cock. He paused for a moment when the other man was fully seated on him and relished in how Steve’s inner walls clamped and twitched around him, so tight. 

“Are you ready?”

“ _Yes._ ”

Thor chuckled at his enthusiasm and lifted up and pushed down Steve’s hips in tandem, loving the view of his cock disappearing into that amazing ass. His thrusts were deep and slow and he loved the way Steve’s back arched when Thor was buried deeply inside of him. He continued that way for a while, controlling the pace and hearing Steve’s reactions to gauge how aroused the other was. 

Steve made this high, breathy, and frankly desperate, sound whenever Thor hit his prostate. His breath came in short, fast pants when he was nearing close and Thor knew to ease off, to make it last for both of them. He groaned, back arching when Thor was in particularly deep. Steve’s hands were balled into fists, unable to grasp anything, as Thor fucked the other over his dick and Thor was sure that there would be deep crescents in his palms when they were done. 

Sweat rolled down Steve’s back the longer they went on and Thor paused to sit up and lick it, admiring the full plane of Steve’s muscular back. 

“You’re so tight and wanton,” he mused as he lifted Steve up by his hips again but left him suspended there so only the tip was inside of him. Steve made a needy sounding noise and tried to push back down, to no avail.

“I’ve had this dream where you let me take you like this. Only you would ride my girth all day until you could nay walk and you would leak my seed. Does that thought please you?”

Steve moaned clear enough of an answer and Thor grinned. He was glad that he had reduced his lover to being incapable of real words, and looked back down where Steve was still stretched wide over the tip of his cock. Thor appreciated the view, but he wished he could see the other’s face. He wanted to see the desperation that he could so clearly hear and pushed out all the way. 

Steve made a noise of protest at this, but Thor man-handled him until Steve was lying on his back underneath Thor and Thor was finally able to look him over. Steve’s cock looked impeccably hard, swollen and turgid, flushed red against his stomach. He was leaking, a steady flow of precum was spitting from his cock, making a mess of his belly and thighs. His nipples were pink and hard through the flush worming over his chest. And Steve’s face was also ruddy, his bottom lip swollen red from where he had been obviously biting it, and his pupils were blown so wide it was impossible to see anything but black surrounded by a ring of bright blue.

He was further gone than Thor had ever seen him and he looked absolutely delectable. Thor bent down and kissed him tenderly ever so pleased at how readily Steve opened his mouth and melted into it, just letting Thor take him all. Drool dribbled down Steve’s swollen lips when Thor broke the kiss and Thor nearly groaned. This man was going to be the death of him.

He lifted Steve’s thighs to settle around his waist, aligned himself with the other’s entrance, and he pushed in as Steve groaned, his back arching off of the mattress. Thor would never tire of his lover’s body’s tight embrace around him, but rather in relishing in the feeling, he got to work. He knew that Steve was already pretty close because of his teasing and Thor was finally getting impatient for release. He didn’t think Steve could hold out as long as him regardless and he wanted to make this a satisfying end to their love-making.

Thor sped up his thrusts, plunging fast and deep to bring the other closer. He panted over top of the other as he felt himself finally get a little closer, but Steve’s reaction was incredible. He clenched his eyes shut and tore a hole in Thor’s bed sheets as he attempted to grasp something, anything, to hold him in the present. 

Thor pushed forward, had the other nearly bent in half (and that was certainly a blessing of the serum), gave a particularly hard thrust and Steve was suddenly coming with a loud cry. Because of his previous two orgasms, the amount of ejaculate was considerably less than previous, but it was clearly the one to take him beyond his previous pleasure. His eyes rolled back briefly and his body went limp in Thor’s grasp and by definition Thor figured he had accomplished his goal. 

Thor kept thrusting through the short amount of time it took for Steve to come back. When he did, Steve blinked slowly and took one look at Thor before he was suddenly clenching almost too tight around Thor’s cock (And by Odin’s beard, Thor certainly never expected  _that_ ) and Thor shot over the edge. He kept going until he had milked out completely and pulled out, before lying in a satisfied heap beside Steve. 

“That was magnificent!” He sighed.

Steve nodded sleepily and allowed Thor to kiss him in a languid way. Thor smiled devilishly when he broke the kiss and traced a pattern in the cum on Steve’s belly with his finger.

“Were you not so exhausted, I would endeavor to lick my seed out of you.”

Even though Steve clearly wasn’t going to get it up any time soon, he felt the pit of his stomach drop with the excitement those words brought. Despite it all, he flushed.

“R-really?”

“Yes. Next time, perhaps.”

The promise of next time sent Steve’s mind careening and he realized he had probably ignited something in both of them but it didn’t bother him nearly as much as it would have before and he looked forward to it. Now, he lay his head down on Thor’s chest, drifting off, and decided he would have Thor take care of him more often.   


End file.
